happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hearts to You
Episode Description Join the HTF guys as they look for some girls to love! Starring Roles *Flippy *Cuddles *Handy *Josh *Pierce *Boz *Generic Tree Friends *Nutty *Devious Featuring Roles *Flaky *Ale *Fawn *Petunia *Stacy *Lammy *Kivila *Giggles Plot It's Valentine's Day and everyone is at the park sending letters to who they love. But Flippy, Cuddles, Josh and some other guys are having a hard time trying to figure out who they would use as a Valentine date. Pierce gives a generic tree friend a wedgie, when Cuddles tells him that girls won't date him if he is a bully. Pierce ignores him and looks for someone else to bully. Flippy then spots Flaky, who also looks a bit alone. He asks her to be his Valentine, and she accepts. Hand-in-hand, they walk off, smiling. Cuddles feels really happy for him and sees Giggles. Josh and Handy spot Petunia. They glare at each other, then race towards her. Pierce stops Handy by grabbing his tail, allowing to Josh to get to Petunia first. Handy gets really angry and grabs a hammer from his toolbox with his mouth and throws it at Pierce, impaling him in the chest. Handy then hears a scream and spots Stacy about to be stomped by Devious and Kivila's giant robot. Handy is shocked and pounces on Stacy, getting her out of the way. Stacy thanks him and agrees to be his Valentine. Meanwhile, Ale spots Flippy and Flaky sharing a kiss and gets shocked. She gets angry, stomps towards them, and claims Flippy as hers. Flaky glares and grabs Flippy's other arm and pulls him back. Ale and Flaky pull at Flippy until he finally get ripped in half. Ale then flips-out and kills Flaky with her bowie knife. Evil Ale sneaks up behind Stacy and Handy and steals Stacy's spray. When she turns around, she gets sprayed in the eyes, killing her. Evil Ale does the same to Handy and laughs evilly. She jumps inside Devious's robot and enters the control room, where the evil couple are. Ale pushes Devious' head down to a lever, impaling him. Kivila screams as Ale throws her out of the glass head.Kivila is cut by multiple glass shards and splatters when she hits the ground. Ale laughs at her victory, only to be eaten by some vultures. Later, Nutty gets a box of chocolates from Lammy. He cheers and gozzles it down. As the iris closes, we can see Nutty choking on the candy. Moral "Make love not war!" Deaths *Pierce is impaled by Handy's hammer. *Flippy is ripped in half. *Flaky is stabbed by Ale. *Stacy and Handy are sprayed in the eyes. *Devious is impaled by a lever. *Kivila splatters on the ground. *Nutty chokes on chocolate (debatable). Injuries *(Before death) Kivila is cut by glass. Trivia *Flippy's death is simialar to Josh's death in Come Dice with Me. *Pierce, Cuddles, and Giggles are more like appearance characters. *The moral is actually a hippy slogan. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Open Hearts